Aqua Breath
Aqua Breath , also known as Aqua Rake, AquaRake, or Aqualung, is a recurring Blue Magic spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It will usually deal Water-elemental damage to all opponents for a large sum of MP. Appearances Final Fantasy V Aqua Breath (also known as Aqua Rake) is a Blue Magic spell that deals non-elemental damage to all enemies. It also deals 8x damage to desert creatures. It is powerful enough to kill Sandworm in a single hit, and Landcrawler in three. A Blue Mage may learn Aqua Breath from the Dhorme Chimera, Manticore, Leviathan, Bahamut, Azulmagia, Water Crystal, Enuo, Gogo, and Aquagel enemies. It costs 38 MP to cast. When used against desert monsters it uses the following formula: : Damage = ((Spell Attack + (0..(Spell Attack/8)) * 8) - Magic Defense) * M The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Dhorme Chimera, Moogle Eater, Rajiformes, or Aquagel. Final Fantasy VI Aqua Breath (also called Aqua Rake) is one of Strago's initial Lores. It deals Wind-elemental damage in addition to Water damage. It hits all targets, costs 22 MP to cast and has a power of 71 and hit rate of 150. It is one of Strago's most powerful and useful spells, as it hits hard and is MP-efficient. Final Fantasy VII Aqualung is an ability used by a number of enemies. It is a Water elemental ability which inflicts major magic damage to all opponents. It is first used by the Harpy in the desert surrounding the Gold Saucer and can be damaging for an unprepared party. It is also used by the Jenova∙LIFE boss at the end of disc 1, and the Serpent on the [[Gelnika|Sunken Gelnika]]. Since it is water-elemental, it can be resisted, nullified, or absorbed with the right set up, and it can be sent back in the direction of the caster if the intended targets have the Reflect. Aqualung's spell power is equal to 3.25x the base magic damage. Aqualung can also be learned as an Enemy Skill. It costs 34 MP to cast. If the entire party has the Reflect status, it can be cast on the party to reflect onto the enemy party a total of three times. This, along with the fact that few enemies have Water resistance, makes this Enemy Skill very effective against bosses and strong enemies. Final Fantasy VIII Quistis can learn Aqua Breath from a Water Crystal. Water Crystals can be mugged from Fastitocalon. One Water Crystal can be refined from one Fastitocalon card, or from five Fastitocalon-F cards, using Quezacotl's Card Mod ability. Its magic power differs depending on the Crisis Level: * Crisis Level 1: 50 * Crisis Level 2: 70 * Crisis Level 3: 80 * Crisis Level 4: 100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] Final Fantasy IX Aqua Breath is an ability used by Axolotl and Quale. It has a 50% hit rate and often misses, and costs 14 MP to use. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Instead of doing fixed damage, Aqua Breath will deal damage equal to 1/4 of the target's Max HP, essentially making it a Gravity type spell, which also means it never works on bosses. Quina can learn Aqua Breath as a Blue Magic from the Sahagin, Axolotl, and green Vepal. The damage formula for Aqua Breath is as follows: : Damage = * Targets Max HP) / 100[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso can learn Aqua Breath from the Chimera, Chimera Brain and Yenke Ronso for his Ronso Rage Overdrive. It deals Water-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Aqua Breath is an enemy ability used by Rhyos. It deals heavy Water-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy XI Aqua Breath is a enemy breath ability that deals Water damage to enemies within a fan-shaped area. It is used by Adamantoise family. Final Fantasy XIV Aqua Breath is an enemy ability used by Leviathan in both of his boss encounters. When used, Leviathan will unleash a small area of effect water spell on the active tank. In addition, Ultros uses his own version of Aqua Breath when fought in the Dragon's Neck. When used, Ultros will deal damage to all party members in front of him in cone shaped area of effect and will inflict the targets with the "Wet Plate" status. Aqua Breath is also a spell obtainable by Blue Mages, learned from either Leviathan in either version of the Whorleater or Ultros in the Dragon's Neck. It inflicts the Dropsy status to all targets in range, dealing water damage over time. The spell has a 2-second cast time and hits a 8-yalm cone in front of the caster. Final Fantasy Dimensions Aqua Breath is a Fusion Ability that deals water-based damage to all enemies. It is exclusive to Warriors of Light and costs 22 MP to cast. Aqua Breath requires the character to have Black Mage's Blizzara and Dragoon's Blizzard Breath mastered. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Aqua Breath is used by Forfex. Blue Mages can learn this skill by killing an enemy who has used it in the presence of the Blue Mage. As a Blue Magic, Aqua Breath is a water-elemental magic costing 190 AP to cast, has a cooldown time of eight seconds and a power of 35. Three large bubbles are spread randomly in approximately a 140° arc in front of the caster. After traveling a short distance, the bubbles remain stationary. The bubbles will burst after a few seconds. Getting close to an enemy is recommended to ensure that all three bubbles hit the target. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Gallery AquaRake-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). AquaBreath-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Aqua Breath.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVI Aqua Rake.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Aquarake.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). Aqualung.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Quistisaquabreath.jpg|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Aqua Breath.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Aqua Breath Kihmari.png|Final Fantasy X. Aqua-Breath-FFX2.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FF Dimensions Aqua Breath.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Aqua Breath.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Aqua Breath - Blue Mage (F) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Aqua Breath - Blue Mage (F) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Aqua Breath - Faris SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Aqua Breath - Blue Mage (F) Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Aqua Breath - Blue Mage (M) Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Aqua Breath - Blue Mage (F) Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Aqua Breath - Blue Mage (M) Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Aqua Breath - Quistis Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Aqua Breath - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFX. FFAB Aqua Breath - Quistis Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Aqua Breath - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFX. FFRK Aqua Breath Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVI. FFRK Aqua Breath FFX Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFX. FFRK Aqua Breath.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Aqua Breath FFX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFX. FFRK Aqua Breath EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVI. FFBE Aqua Breath.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Mist Dragon Aqua Breath.png|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Mist Dragon Aqua Breath+.png|Plus version in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Etymology References es:Vaho acuático it:Idrorespiro Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Recurring Blue Magic